


41. She shines bright

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (harry potter) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short character study of Luna Lovegood in the form of a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	41. She shines bright

She shines bright  
With the moon's madness  
Yet sane in her own right  
In her own way fearless

She moves gracefully  
With hair like moonlight  
Yet not to be taken lightly  
in her own way a frightful sight

She is the moon  
And the stars and the night  
So what if she's a bit of a loon  
What really matters is that she is bright


End file.
